Confessions of a Broken Heart
by AlleyCAT19
Summary: Hisami Kuchiki, future 29th head of the Kuchiki clan, has, since the death of her mother, been striving to gain her father's approval, only to be lost in herself. Can she find it in herself to gain her honor, or will she need help along the way? Slightly AU. Main pairings: ByaHisa and Toshiro/OC.


_A/N Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Bleach fanfic! This has been planned for a while, and I have now gotten around to writing. I hope you will enjoy it, and please feel free to review and offer suggestions for me. I accept constructive criticism. Credit to my bets reader/co-author for help putting this together._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All characters but my OC and original plot belong to Tite Kubo._

 **Chapter 1: The Lost Noble**

Hisami Kuchiki, heiress to the Kuchiki clan, sat on her knees in a secluded room on the Kuchiki property. The room was bare of anything except for a single shrine, which held a portrait of Hisami's late mother, Lady Hisana.

Hisami's head was bowed as she looked at the ground, tears falling freely as she looked down at the pocket-sized version of the picture of her mother. The tears fell onto the glass of it, sliding down to drip onto the floor under her.

" _Mother….what do I do? I'm...lost. I don't know what to do anymore."_ She thought.

Since her mother's death fifty years ago, Hisami had done all she could to gain her father's attention, but to no avail. It seemed to her as though he wouldn't acknowledge her. Her mother's death changed her, her father, and her younger sister Hibari. Hisami became more serious, but chose to hide it behind jokes and childish behavior in an effort to gain her father's attention.

Hisami began recalling old memories, back to before her sister was born.

 _Flashback_

 _Lady Hisana's screams could be heard echoing through the Kuchiki manor. Captain Unohana was in the room with Hisana, checking on her to ensure the health of the child that she was about to give birth to. Unohana knew that this would be a painful situation, especially considering that Hisana's health had taken a turn for the worse and her husband Byakuya had not been expecting to have another child due to the complications of her first pregnancy, wherein she nearly died, but pulled through to give birth to Hisami. Now they were in a similar situation, which was much more critical to Hisana._

 _To say Byakuya was terrified was an understatement. He feared for both Hisana and the baby. He also felt guilty about the entire thing, feeling like it was due to him that Hisana was in this position again. He had Hisami in his lap as they both awaited news on Hisana and the baby. It hurt him to be separated from his wife, but he knew Unohana would restrict him from being in the room. Even if he attempted to enter the room, the captains of squads 8 and 11 would force him away from the door, and return him to the room he was told to wait in by Captain Unohana. Byakuya attempted to outsmart the other captains in order to enter the room, only to be thwarted each time, and brought back and forced to have a drink with Shunsui Kyoraku. Hisami just watched their antics in silence, unsure what to make of it._

 _Hours passed, and then the silence broke when a baby's cry could be heard. Byakuya had bolted from his seat, heading to the pair guarding the door, only for Kenpachi to step to the side and karate chop him at the back of the neck to make Byakuya drop to the floor. Kenpachi picked him up by the collar, placing him on the bed that was laid out in the waiting room. The door finally opened twenty minutes later, with the baby cradled in Unohana's arms. She looked around for Byakuya, only to see him unconscious. She had glared at Kenpachi, knowing full well what the captain had done to the expecting father. Shunsui chuckled at the situation with a bottle in his hand before he staggered over to Byakuya. He had patted Byakuya's face with his open hand, getting no reaction out of him. He had finished off the bottle of sake and smashed it on top of Byakuya's head, hitting him just right to wake him up. Hisami had peeked over the back of the chair to look at the man walking over to her father she had seen him smash a bottle over her father's head to the shock of Hisami._

 _Byakuya groaned, holding his head as he had come to. He looked over, seeing Unohana holding a swaddled bundle containing his newborn child. Byakuya rolled off of the bed, staggering to his feet before he had staggered over, being given the child before Unohana forced him to sit down as to not drop the newborn child._

 _Unohana smiled at Byakuya, who was looking down with a joyous smile at his new child, as tears formed in his eyes. Byakuya was an emotional man when it came to his family, even though he didn't know the gender of the child yet._

" _Congratulations on a new baby daughter, Captain Kuchiki." Unohana said._

 _Byakuya's smile disappeared when he realized Unohana had not mentioned Hisana._

" _Captain, how is my wife? Were there any complications?" He asked concerned._

 _Unohana looked at him with a tear in her eye, then looked away._

" _As you know, Hisana was ill almost the entire pregnancy….it took its toll. However she did pull through in the end. I was forced to deliver the baby by cesarean section. Hisana is asleep now, but you may see her." Unohana said, standing aside to allow Byakuya to go in. She made Kenpachi and Shunsui step aside. They complied, and Byakuya went in with his daughters._

 _Hisami had went over to Hisana first, hobbling over to the bed before climbing onto the chair then onto the bed to snuggle into her side, nestled into the gown her mother had covering her. Byakuya allowed Hisami to stay with her mother and quietly excused himself while still holding the newborn._

 _Byakuya took a seat next to a window and looked out. He saw a single bird, a skylark, land on the Sakura tree. He smiled a little, then looked down at the newborn swaddled in his arms._

" _Hibari…" He said softly. The baby wakened suddenly, as if hearing the name aroused her. Her violet eyes fluttered as she looked at her father in acknowledgement. Byakuya nodded to himself, then went to Unohana to fill out the birth certificate._

 _Byakuya goes back into the room, finding that Hisana was awake. Hisami was bouncing around happily, attempting to tell her mother about the shenanigans that had transpired just before her new sister was born. Hisana smiled at her energetic daughter, then noticed Byakuya was there._

" _Hi honey…" she said tiredly before laying back down and covering her eyes with her arm before patting Hisami on the head "I'm very tired dear. I'd like to rest if you wouldn't mind. Did you have a thought for what to name her…?" she asked_

 _._

 _Byakuya nodded, looking at Hisana. "The name Hibari came to mind. She seems to respond to that name in favor." He said._

 _Hisana nodded weakly, her arm still covering her eyes. Byakuya took the nod as acceptance then turned to Unohana and asked for the birth certificate so they could name their child officially._

 _Three months passed, but Hisana's health had not fared well. The difficult birth only worsened her already deteriorating condition. Byakuya could only watch helplessly as his wife fell further into her illness. He kept Hisami away from her mother's bedside, fearing that Hisami would catch the disease as well. He spent a lot of his free time at Hisana's side, simply talking to her._

 _On the first day of spring, it was evident that Hisana was going to die. Despite this, Byakuya was unwilling to let her go, and tried keeping her awake as much as possible. She requested only one thing of him: to find her younger sister Rukia, before she passed away peacefully. Byakuya bowed his head in respect before allowing the tears to flow freely. He got up and left the room, and was greeted by Hisami, who tried to look past him to see her mother. Byakuya saw his daughter and rubbed his eyes free of tears before he placed a hand on her chest, shaking his head before turning her about and forcing her to leave with him._

 _Hisami protested, and tried to push past him. "I want to see mommy!" She shouted unhappily._

 _Byakuya glared at her before saying "Know your place." He said sternly. Hisami bursts into tears, since Byakuya had never been so stern with her before._

 _A private funeral was held for Hisana at the Kuchiki mansion. Only Byakuya, Hisami, Hibari and a maid (who held Hibari and was Hisana's personal maid) attended the service. Byakuya's grandfather Ginrei was away on business at the time and was unable to attend._

 _While everyone else in attendance looked on solemnly through the service, little Hisami was attempting to keep her emotions in check, sniffling here or there, then wiping her nose from the tears being drained through her nasal canal. She wasn't able to keep it in, and burst out crying in front of everyone._

 _Byakuya frowned as he looked at her, shaking his head in disappointment before kneeling down then rebuking her "Do not show your weakness in front of these people. They are grieving as well. We are a noble family.. We do not allow these people to see how we react to the death of her.. Do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Especially in battle." he told her strictly, knowing that others would be watching them._

 _After the funeral, Hisami changed drastically: her once-bubbly personality went away and was replaced by a more reserved one. She had tried acting proper like her father wanted, but found it wasn't improving the situation between them. She decided at that point to act childish in order to get noticed._

 _A few days later, Hisami felt overwhelmed as she had been forced to train for hours on end with no breaks in-between. Feeling like there was nothing left for her, she decided to run away to one of the Rukon districts. She ended up in the first district of west Rukongai and wandered around._

 _Quickly as she entered the Rukongai, people noticed the kenseikan in her hair, and they all grinned in a greedy manner. Some were trying to think of ways to get her. Many of them were sneaking around, coming into the shadows to hide when she's looking around. She continued forward, unaware of her 'company'. As she continued forward, she soon came upon a group of kids, who seemed to be running away from something. Curiosity came upon her, so she decided to go see what they ran away from. She was shocked to see a boy standing in the alleyway, dressed in simple clothing. His head was hidden in the shadows just enough to cover his face and hair, but it was clear the boy was unsure of what was going on with the others and why they were running away from him._

 _Hisami looked at the boy curiously, not running away like the other kids had done. She could feel his spiritual hitting her full-on. She wondered if he would become a Soul Reaper. She had little time to consider anything, however, as she was grabbed from behind._

" _Hey! Let me go!" She protested before the kidnapper forced her mouth open and put a gag in to where she couldn't talk, only mumble out her protests._

 _The child, not being the smartest of the group, decided to try and save Hisami. He kicked one of the thugs in the shin, but the thug wouldn't release his 'prize'._

 _When the training had started for the next day, Byakuya walked out to the field, his eyes closed as he inhaled, then exhaled out before looking up to see an empty field. He scoffed as he walked through the manor, walking straight to her room, and opened it up "Hisami, I thought I told you never to be late for practice." he said sternly before looking in to see a messy room, disheveled as it seemed there was a struggle in there. He frowned as her window was open, and he freaked, sounding his alarms and sending the Kuchiki guards into the Rukongai. He sheathed his sword as he walked out into the west district, feeling a higher reiatsu presence in that direction. He recognized it was hers as he used flash step, turning his head each time he took another look to see if he could sense her. Byakuya felt her pressure as he neared the first district, feeling she had to be there. He started walking around, sensing her as he went to different homes, wanting to find her quickly. He held the hilt of his sword with his left hand as he was ready for someone to try to attack him, which in turn would foretell death for them._

 _Byakuya soon came upon a small alleyway in the district, and saw Hisami being held captive by a group of thugs. Angered, he unsheathed his zanpakutō, releasing his shikai and swiftly defeated the thugs with precision and no effort. He took Hisami into his arms and flash stepped away._

 _Byakuya brought her back to the Kuchiki manor, calling off the search for her as she was brought into the home. Byakuya sighed, setting her down into her bed "Next time, if this happens do not be afraid to use your training.. You are a member of the Kuchiki clan, we would ensure that you would not be lost to some hooligans who think it wise to take you, a true heiress. The kenseikan holds true meaning to the nobility of our people."_

 _Hisami looked down sadly, not wanting to look her father in the eyes. She mumbled an apology and said nothing else. Byakuya left after a while, leaving her to her thoughts._

 _A year later, Byakuya found Hisana's sister Rukia and welcomed her into the family. The moment Hisami laid eyes on Rukia, she felt apprehensive and confronted her father, demanding to know who Rukia was._

 _Byakuya sighed. "That is Rukia, and she is your aunt...your mother's younger sister." He admitted. Hisami accepted the explanation. Over time, she came to form a close bond with Rukia._

 _Many years passed, and Hisami is summoned by the clan elders one day. Hisami knew this day would come: they probably wished to arrange a marriage for her, probably to the son of another noble. She sighed, but walked into the meeting room anyway._

 _Ginrei was seated in the center of the room where she was walking into. He frowned as he saw her walk in. "Hisami, we have chosen a husband for you. He is a promising young man in the Gotei 13. A third seat of squad 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro. According to his records in the academy, he is at a genius level, being able to control his zanpakutō quite well as we've been observing." he told her calmly._

 _Hisami looked at them shocked, not expecting the elders to be so blunt and forward. Even so, she had been expecting this, despite not expecting it so suddenly. She was only 35, which was still considered young for the Soul Society._

 _Ginrei looked back at Hisami, as he had more to say to her. "Your young suitor is here to accompany you on a date. We would like to see how the two of you interact with one another." Ginrei said formally. All eyes turned toward the door as it slowly opened, with Toshiro's head peeking in. He walked over to Hisami, and formally greeted her with an awkward bow before he had rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Hisami looked at him awkwardly as well, unsure what to say._

 _Flashback end_

Hisami sighed, recalling those old memories. She has been engaged to Toshiro for nearly 20 years now, and the elders stated that wedding preparations would begin after her next birthday, which was only months away.

Gin walked into the room, noticing her kneeled down in the middle of the room. He smirked before he kneeled down, readying his zanpakutō before he released it, aiming right before it would hit the shrine. He smirked as he made sure it was just far enough away from it to where he wouldn't hit it, but it'd still scare her out of her skin. Hisami jumped, almost hitting his zanpakutō.

"Gin! Why didn't you say you were here?!" She demanded, reprimanding the captain.

Gin grinned as he looked at her "I'm here for your next training session. Your father requested that i take you to kill some hollows, at least to show you the ropes even though you don't have a zanpakutō." he told her calmly, even though he wanted to cackle at Aizen's plan to trap her in the world of the living.

Hisami nodded. "Alright. Let's go then." She said going over to him. Gin leads her to the Senkaimon and leads her through.

After a while, Gin steps back silently as Hisami continued forward, unaware that he had left her. She looks behind her toward the end of the route, realizing she was alone.

"Gin? Where did you…?" She asked aloud, before hearing screeches. Her eyes widened, realizing they were in fact hollows. She picked up the pace as the screeching came closer.

The hollows chased her, forcing her to run towards the exit of the Senkaimon. She was turning about, casting kido spells at her pursuers

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" She shouted, shooting lightning from her fingertips, aiming chest-high. The spell hits and kills two of the hollows. She curses to herself that she missed, but continued forward.

She ends up in an unfamiliar town, continuing to shoot spells at her attackers.

"Bakudo #8: Seki!" She shouted, making a shield to protect herself from an oncoming attack, forcing the hollow back from her. She soon realized she wouldn't be able to defeat her remaining foes, and thus was a sitting duck.

A tall man came in, slicing up each of the hollows, hitting each mask perfectly as he did so before sheathing his zanpakutō. He scoffed as they all disintegrated down, him rolling his eyes, with a cocky grin on his face. He moved over to where she was laid out, recognizing the kenseikan before he went "tch, a Kuchiki here? I didn't think they'd send one down here." he said, holding his sheathed zanpakutō in his hand.

Hisami looked at her rescuer, barely conscious. She tried to say something, but couldn't as she succumbed to unconsciousness. He sighed, leaning down as he picked her up from where she laid. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he figured that taking care of a noble would help him score a few points. He walked her back to the warehouse, laying her down in a spare bed before the rest came back. He spoke with Hachigen who in turn moved in, healing her wounds, and replenishing her reiatsu as well.

Hachigen finished, looking to Shinji before saying "She's fine now. She will wake within an hour or so. Do not leave her side, understand?" Hachigen told Shinji who nodded, giving a dumb look as he sat down beside the bed.

 _A/N And that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked the start. I won't be covering most of anime-only arcs, but I will cover the main story. See yu all in the next chapter!_

 _Next time: Meeting the Visored_


End file.
